Pokemon: Kanto Adventure
by FinLay Real
Summary: Nate Henderson put off his journey for two years to study at Professor Oak's lab with his best friends, Leaf Green and Gary Oak. Now 12 years old, they are finally setting off on their Pokemon adventures. Nate will journey to become the best trainer he can be! With Team Rocket lurking around, and the pressures of having gym leaders in the family, it'll be a journey to remember!
1. For Starters!

**Chapter 1- For Starters!**

This was it. The final moment he'd been waiting for. At last, he was champion of Kanto, earning the respect of all around him! He waved to the cheering crowd, which was chanting his name enthusiastically. One reporter, clad in all brown, emerged from the crowd and stood in front of him

"Yes? What is your question?" Asked the confident champion.

"Kangaskhan!" The reporter smiled broadly before stepping forward and licking the champion's face. As the licks increased in speed and strength, the whole scene blurred, faded into darkness.

* * *

Nate Henderson groaned as he was awakened unceremoniously from his blissful slumber. Wrapped tightly in a cocoon of blankets, only his face was exposed. It was now being drenched in the saliva of a baby Kangaskhan. The small and gray kangaroo was jumping all over the bed, in an effort to wake the 12 year old boy. Thumping footsteps entering the bedroom indicated that the mother Kangaskhan was making her way into the room. She grabbed the bundle of blankets and yanked it out from underneath Nate, jolting him into the air.

"Whyya gotta bedoin that?" the drowsy boy quizzed his caretaking Kangaskhan. The Parent Pokemon sighed before grabbing him around the waist and lifting him, ferrying Nate over to the calendar on the wall opposite his bed.

"Oh yeah, it's the first day of spring…" Nate trailed off. Suddenly he jerked upright, wide awake and electrified. "TODAY'S THE DAY I GET MY POKEMON!" He yelled. He quickly wriggled his way out of Kangaskhan's clutches and dashed out of his room, down the stairs and through the hallway until he reached the kitchen. His mother and sister were already sitting at the counter, waiting for him with a steaming plate of waffles.

"Come and get it, little bro!" Nate's older sister, Whitney, invited. He was a few steps ahead of her, already gulping down the steaming pile. As soon as he was done, he sprinted back upstairs, wasting no time in preparing for his journey. His mother and sister chuckled, knowing that they could catch up to him later, when he was less preoccupied.

Nate was tearing up his already untidy room, looking for anything and everything that he may need. He ripped off his pajamas and threw a plain blue T-shirt and khaki shorts on. He also snatched up a red hoodie sweatshirt and threw it on. It was the first day of spring, but a fairly cool one at that. Nate found his red baseball cap and put it on, as well. He threw together a bunch of notes from his two years of studying at Professor Oak's, which he and his best friends, Gary Oak and Leaf Green, had opted to do instead of beginning their journeys at the age of 10. While they didn't get to go out in the world, they gained valuable knowledge and experience working with Pokemon around the lab, and were _much_ better prepared to go out into the world with Pokemon. After Nate finished grabbing all of these notes, he tossed them in a backpack, along with some extra clothes and other necessities, then ran downstairs and out the front door, not stopping to tell his mother and sister. It was okay. They knew where he was going, and that he would stop to see them before leaving.

* * *

Nate was now humming merrily to himself as he strode down the dirt path leading to Professor Oak's lab. It was only about a ten minute walk, but he was wasting no time in getting there. He was too busy pondering the steps that lay ahead to notice his surroundings. Much more important things were pressing on his mind. For instance, he was about to make the most important decision of his 12 years young life.

 _What starter am I going to choose?_ Nate was fretting. _Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle… I want all three of them! But I only get to choose one… Not to mention, I definitely won't choose first, since Gary and I are gentlemen and will let Leaf go first. If I go third, I don't even get to make my own choice! But if I pick second, I have to pick between two!_

He was so absorbed in this internal dilemma that he didn't notice where he was going. He had walked past the laboratory, which was a good ten minute walk from his house, and straight into someone, knocking both over.

"Hey, get your mind out of the clouds!" Leaf Green exclaimed, laughing as she brushed herself off and helped Nate up. "You missed the lab, it's right over here. I would know, because you see, I studied here for two years…" Nate chuckled at her teasing.

"Well, when you're a genius like me, you have much better things to worry about than where you're going. Like what Pokemon am I going to pick?!"

"It's not that big of a deal for me," the brunette girl shrugged. "I already know which one I'm going to pick, and you know it's always ladies first!" Her brown eyes twinkled with amusement as she curtsied, as well as one could curtsy in jeans.

"Which one?" Nate demanded excitedly.

"Oh, I couldn't tell you know. That would ruin the fun! Anyways, do you like my new sweater?" she questioned, twirling around to display her rosy-pink garment.

"Leaf, you know I don't care about clothes that much," Nate groaned. "But yes, you look great. Now can we go to the lab? I'm so incredibly excited to finally get this show on the road!" Leaf nodded her head in agreement. The two best friends chattered excitedly as they made their way towards the front door of Oak's lab. As they approached the laboratory, the door was pulled open sharply.

"You two are such slowpokes," Gary Oak smirked. "I've been waiting for you for ages… And I've been getting quite impatient. I had to throw on this long sleeve blue sweater because you were crawling along, and I was getting cold sitting around…" He stopped his tirade as Leaf shot him a deathly glare, while Nate pushed his way past him and made his way towards the research room, where Professor Oak was waiting patiently. Gary and Leaf had to jog to catch up, and they stood in a line facing a long, white table with three Pokeballs on it. Nate stared at them longingly. Each one contained his potential partner for the future. To his right, Gary stood enrapt at the sight, and Leaf was bouncing on her feet excitedly to his right. Professor Oak stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Now, I know you each very well, better than I've known any other group of trainers that were starting out. I've known each of you since about the time you were born, and I'm only just starting to realize how much I'm going to miss having you around!" The aged professor chuckled before continuing.

"I fully expect that after your two years of studying here with me, you know the basic rules and regulations of your journey! Now, for the moment I'm sure you've all been waiting for; let's meet the Pokemon that you'll have to choose from. Leaf, you'll be making the first selection." He walked over to the Pokeball nearest to Nate and released the Pokemon inside, which materialized on the ground in front of the table. A green dinosaur with a bulb on its back stared up at the three prospective trainers, patiently and yet eagerly at the same time.

"This is Bulbasaur. She's the best behaved out of the three. She is very intelligent and will be dedicated to her trainer." He opened the Pokeball to the left of the one that had contained Bulbasaur, and released the starter inside. A bipedal, orange lizard with a flame at the end of its tail appeared before them, tapping its foot anxiously.

"This is Charmander. He's the youngest out of the bunch, and whoever picks him will have to deal with his incredible impatience and energy. He's a tough one to keep control of, but will become a mighty Pokemon with good training." He made his way over to the remaining Pokeball, and let it loose. A blue turtle appeared, standing on its hind legs, but it quickly popped down on the ground and yawned, closing its eyes.

"This is Squirtle. As you can see, he is a very laid back and relaxed Pokemon. His trainer will have to find the secret to motivating him, though when fired up, he is very passionate about his cause." The professor proceeded to stand behind the three starter Pokemon, and look each of the aspiring trainers in the eyes.

"Make your choice wisely. This is your first Pokemon, the one that will bond with you the most over the course of your journeys. It is your duty as a trainer to make the best out of any situation, and give your full dedication to each and every one of your Pokemon."

"Leaf, which Pokemon would you like to start out with?"

Leaf wasted no time in stepping forward and pumping her fist confidently.

"Professor, I'd like to pick Squirtle!" The water type opened his eyes and surveyed his new trainer with interest.

"Excellent choice!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Here is Squirtle's Pokeball! Take good care of that Pokemon!"

"Oh, I will!" Leaf beamed as she clipped the Pokeball to her belt and then picked up her starter. "We're gonna be the best of friends!" Professor Oak chuckled before turning to the two boys.

"Gary, you're my grandson, and have lived around me all your life. My advice is yours at any time. That being said, would you mind going last?"

Nate shifted uneasily. Two years ago, Gary would've thrown a huge fit. However, working in the lab had really helped the three friends mature as people, and so now Gary simply nodded.

"No problem, Pops. I can do well with any Pokemon I get," he stated confidently. Professor Oak smiled.

"That's the spirit! Well Nate, it is your choice now. Which Pokemon are you going to take?" Nate bit his lip. The moment he had been both awaiting and dreading had arrived. Bulbasaur and Charmander were both amazing choices. But he could only pick one! He had to admit, Charmander was the much flashier and cool option. Everybody dreamed of riding around on a roaring Charizard, spewing fire into the air. But what if this young Charmander didn't listen to him, or like him? Nate didn't know if he had the confidence to deal with that. Besides, with all the expectations that were sure to come with his journey, what with having two gym leaders in his immediate family, he didn't know if he could handle the pressure. Nate had come to a decision.

"Professor! I'd like to take Bulbasaur!" Nate knew he made the right choice when the grass type's eyes shone brightly with joy, and she leapt into his arms enthusiastically. Nate laughed at his Pokemon's excitement as Professor Oak handed him Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

"Gary, that leaves you with Charmander," The professor told his grandson, who smirked and took the fire type's Pokeball. He then knelt down and looked his Charmander in the eyes.

"What do you say, Charmander? Do you want to be my partner and work to become the best?" Charmander nodded and jumped into the air, filled with fiery excitement.

"What do you say, Bulbasaur? Are you ready to begin our journey?" Nate asked as he placed his starter back on the ground. She nodded, but stayed still, and Nate turned around. Professor Oak had his hands full.

"Before anybody goes anywhere, you'll all be wanting these Pokedexes, to help you tell what Pokemon is in front of you. They also have a variety of other features, which I'll let you find out for yourselves. And, here are five Pokeballs for each of you, so you can fill out a team of Pokemon!" Each of the rookies eagerly took a Pokedex and five Pokeballs. Nate clipped his Pokeballs to his belt, and pocketed his Pokedex.

"Well now, I think you're all ready to begin your journeys! Make sure you stop by and visit with your family, and show them your new Pokemon! And Nate and Leaf, if you could do me a favor and send Pokemon to your own houses whenever you get enough, that would be great. Many trainers send theirs here, and Gary will be one of them."

"No problem, Professor," Nate confirmed. Leaf was in agreement as well. The three novices turned to leave, but Leaf suddenly grabbed Nate's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She interrogated. "Because none of us is leaving without at least one battle. Nate, it's you and me up right now!"

"You are so on," Nate smirked. "Bulbasaur and I are going to blow you away with our ability!"

"I'll referee," Gary volunteered, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Nate's Bulbasaur had been stretching out and jumping around in preparation for the battle, while Leaf yanked her Squirtle off the ground and snapped her fingers in front of his face. Gary raised his voice and his arms, his Charmander imitating the actions.

"This will be a one on one battle between Leaf Green and Nate Henderson! There will be a winner when one side is unable to continue! Leaf, you have the first move! The battle will begin-"

"OUTSIDE!" Professor Oak yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at him. He cleared his throat and coughed nervously.

"I mean that you should take the battle outside, we have lots of precious equipment in here and what not… ehehehe…"

"Sorry about that, Pops," Gary said sheepishly. "C'mon, Leaf, Nate, let's bring this outside."

"You don't mind if I watch, do you?" Professor Oak asked eagerly. "I would love to see how my apprentices have learned from me!"

"I don't mind at all, Professor!" Leaf laughed. "All you're going to see is how amazing my Squirtle is!"

"Let's save our boasting until after the battle, Leaf," Nate chuckled as they shuffled outside, Gary and Charmander already waiting there. But on the inside, Nate was far more nervous than he was letting on.

 _What if I let Bulbasaur down? What if my friends are way better than I am? Professor Oak is watching. I CAN'T FAIL! I WON'T FAIL!_

He took a deep breath, and as he took his position on one end of the battlefield, he felt his nerves steadying as battle approached. _You may be my best friend, Leaf, but I'm not going to hold anything back! I'm going to show the world what I can do! I refuse to let down my family name!_

* * *

 **Well, there you go! Chapter number one! This is my first published work, so any and all feedback (as long as it is constructive) is welcome. Read and review please!**


	2. A Rival Rumble

**Hey guys, FinLay Real here with the next chapter of Pokemon: Kanto Adventure. Note that I don't own Pokemon, and also that I've rated this story at T for potential stuff in the future, just to be on the safe side. So, last chapter, we met our hero, Nate Henderson, and his rivals, Gary Oak and Leaf Green. They each picked a starter, with Nate getting Bulbasaur, Gary getting Charmander and Leaf getting Squirtle. The chapter ended with Leaf challenging Nate to a battle, and here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nate's Team:  
**

 **Bulbasaur, (f), level 5- Tackle, Growl**

 **Chapter 2: A Rival Rumble**

Nate almost couldn't believe it. He was about to have his very own Pokemon battle, with his very own Pokemon, against his best friend. It wouldn't have been a big deal, however, if the bleachers on the side of the battlefield opposite the lab weren't filled. Professor Oak was watching, not to mention Nate's own mother and sister, the family Kangaskhan, Daisy Oak, who was Gary's sister, and Leaf's parents. To make things even worse, Mr. Green was videotaping the event!

Nate groaned, but realized the only way to calm himself was to just go and battle his heart out. Quickly he scanned the battlefield. It was a relatively flat dirt patch, covering about the standard size of a league battlefield, and had no outstanding features except for a rock that jutted out of the ground in the middle of the battleground. It was about waist height and had a diameter of around five feet, according to Nate's estimations. Size of a rock didn't matter, though. The enemy at hand did.

Unfortunately, their referee was busy conversing with the crowd.

"So how did you all get here so quickly?" Gary asked. He got a plethora of rapid-fire answers.

"Well, we all knew you were going to be here," Mrs. Henderson, Nate's mother, replied.

"And even though you were all so anxious to get going, we just had to meet up before you set out on your way," added Daisy.

"And I couldn't help but videotape this moment!" Mr. Green boomed proudly.

"All of you have grown up so much," Mrs. Green chimed in thoughtfully.

"And trust me, wherever there are trainers, no matter the experience level, there is bound to be a battle. It's like the cardinal rule of being a trainer," finished Whitney. Gary nodded, deep in thought, then turned around.

"Ready to watch our friends battle, Charmander?" he asked, then stopped and looked around. "Charmander?"

Charmander was a ways away. Two Rattata and a Pidgey lay collapsed by the fire type, who was scratching at another Pidgey before it took off to the air. This didn't determine Charmander, who spat out glowing red flames and knocked the bird-type out of the air.

"He already learned Ember..." Gary trailed off in wonder. Then he shook himself and marched over to his impatient starter, dragging him over to Daisy.

"Here, will you watch this guy for me? He's quite a bit like me, fiery and impatient… So you should have no problem keeping him in line," Gary chuckled. Daisy nodded and hoisted Charmander into her lap. As Gary turned around to begin his refereeing, Charmander began to wriggle furiously, trying to sneak out and fight some more wild Pokemon. Daisy, however, had an iron grip, and instead began to massage the Charmander's tensed back. Instantly the Lizard Pokemon relaxed and looked quite content, resisting no longer.

Nate crouched down next to his starter, scanning her with his Pokedex.

"Okay, Bulbasaur, this is my first battle, and probably yours, too," he began uncertainly. Bulbasaur nodded in confirmation. "So your moves that you know right now are Tackle and Growl, so we can't do much other than that. We'll have to use that rock to our advantage and give it all our effort." Bulbasaur jumped around and faced the battlefield excitedly, ready to prove her worth.

On the other side of the battlefield, Leaf was pleading with her Squirtle.

"Come on, wake up! You were just awake a second ago! This is important, this is our first battle together!" The slumbering Squirtle turned over, but awoke suddenly when Leaf shook him. "COME ON! WE ARE A TEAM NOW! AND TEAMMATES ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER! I'll look after you, I promise, just do the same for me!" Inspired, the normally lethargic turtle jumped out onto the battlefield, ready for action.

"Okay! This one on one battle will be between Nate Henderson and Leaf Green! The battle will be over when one side is unable to continue! Leaf, you have the first move! Begin!" Gary threw his arms in the air.

"Squirtle! Use Tail Whip!" Leaf shouted.

The water type wiggled his tail, which made Bulbasaur a little less wary, but she quickly snapped out of it when Nate made his first command.

"Growl, Bulbasaur!"

The Seed Pokemon obeyed, growling at her opponent, and Squirtle was off-put by the move. Suddenly, both trainers pumped their fists forward, and each made the same move

"Tackle attack!" Nate and Leaf yelled simultaneously.

Each Pokemon charged towards the centered rock and leapt over it, but Bulbasaur was slightly faster and managed to knock down her foe. Squirtle tumbled a few feet.

"Tackle it again!" Nate ordered.

The Grass type again ran towards her opponent.

"Roll over once Bulbasaur gets to you, Squirtle!" Leaf demanded.

As the moment of impact arrived, Squirtle rolled over, and Bulbasaur tripped over the turquoise turtle, face planting in the dirt as Squirtle lept over her, placing himself between the grass-type and his trainer.

"Tackle once more!" Leaf cheered, believing herself to have the upper hand.

"Quickly, Bulbasaur, get to your feet!" Nate yelled, panicked.

As his starter tried scrambling to her feet, she was rammed into by her opponent, and let out a soft cry of pain. Nate bit his lip. His Pokemon was now right up against the rock, and another tackle would not be good for her well-being. As Leaf ordered Squirtle to Tackle one more time, Nate thought of a quick plan.

"Dive out of the way, Bulbasaur!" He shouted heatedly.

The grass-type obeyed, and dove to the side, causing Squirtle to crash his head into the rock, where he stumbled backwards, holding his aching cranium.

"Now, Bulbasaur! Tackle attack!"

"Squirtle! Retreat into your shell and roll forwards!"

Both Pokemon obeyed, but as they came close to colliding, Squirtle sped up and knocked Bulbasaur's legs out from beneath her. The shell-bound turtle continued rolling forward, bouncing off the rock and ramming into Bulbasaur once more! Nate stared in disbelief. His Bulbasaur was struggling to stand up, in such pain, while Squirtle was rolling around in his shell, doing figure-eights. Suddenly, Nate's Pokedex buzzed.

"Bulbasaur has learned a new move: Leech Seed." Nate's spirits lightened at this.

"Okay, Bulbasaur! Try out your new move and shoot a Leech Seed right into the shell!" Nate commanded.

Bulbasaur obeyed, determined to win one for her trainer. A glowing green seed burst out of the bulb on the grass-type's back, zooming towards the shell. It disappeared into it, and suddenly small vines burst out from all of the openings, trapping the Tiny Turtle Pokemon within his shelter. The vines began to glow red, and Squirtle could be heard yelping as the vines sapped his energy. In response, Bulbasaur began to glow a soft, healthy green, and she smiled as the captured energy was restored to her.

"Let's finish this off! Full-power Tackle attack!" Nate roared.

The Seed Pokemon sprinted towards her struggling foe, and tackled him with all her might, sending the shell-bound Pokemon soaring backwards towards his trainer. The vines restricting Squirtle's movement fell off and faded away, as the turtle's head and other appendages popped out of the shell. The water-type's eyes were swirled, signalling the end of the battle.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! That means that the winner is Nate Henderson and his Bulbasaur!" Nate jumped up and down as his victorious starter pranced towards him and leapt into his arms, which up until that moment had been flailing about.

"We did it, Bulbasaur! We make a pretty good team, after all!" Nate cheered. Bulbasaur licked her trainer's face, and beamed as Leaf made her way over to the duo. She had already returned Squirtle to his Pokeball, thanking him for his hard work. As Nate turned his head to face her, she had already thrown herself at him, enveloping trainer and Pokemon in one great bearhug.

"That was such a great battle!" She enthused loudly as she let go. "But Squirtle and I have some training to do if we're going to pay you back. And you better bet we're going to have a rematch," she continued. Nate laughed at this as they walked over to the stands, where the assorted family members were already standing up and conversing with one another and with their impatient referee. Gary was deeply in conversation with Daisy and Professor Oak, and Charmander was mimicking his motions. As Leaf peeled off to talk with her parents, Nate spotted his own family, and picked up Bulbasaur as he made his way over to his beaming mother and sister.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Mrs. Henderson crooned as she grabbed the Pokemon, who looked a bit startled, away from her trainer. She then paraded Bulbasaur over to Kangaskhan, who nodded at Bulbasaur, allowing her as a member of the family. Little baby Kangaskhan popped out of her mom's pouch and waved at the grass type, who smiled and waved back with her foreleg. Bulbasaur was whisked off as Mrs. Henderson went to chat with Mrs. Green. Nate sighed, then turned to his sister, who embraced him tightly before giving him a loving noogie.

"That was awesome, little bro!" Whitney exclaimed. "Maybe the family genes did rub off on you after all. Dad would be proud if he was here to see this."

"Hahaha, yeah…" Nate trailed off uncertainly. Whitney picked up on this instantly.

"You wish Dad was here to see this," she stated.

"Well yeah, but also…"

"You feel bad that when I'm at the Goldenrod Gym and you're off on your journey, Mom will be all alone, which by the way is untrue. She has Kangaskhan and the baby Kangaskhan, and you'll fill out a team quickly and send them to her."

"Well, that too, but mainly…"

"You're worried that people are going to hold you to high standards because of Dad and I's accomplishments? Forget about all that. Go on your journey and be yourself. You only have to tell those that you care about most, the people that are your true friends. Nobody else matters. And if by some chance people do find out, it won't matter anyways. You're going to make a name for yourself, not be carried by the family name."

Nate stared in wonderment as his big sister finished her motivational speech. She may have only been four years older than him, but she had some sort of sixth sense, probably courtesy of their father. Nate had to admit, he was feeling a bit of pressure to live up to their standards. She had hit each and every one of his concerns, and he simply bowed his head. Whitney had said it all.

"Now, come on." She grinned. "The only way to get over these jitters is to get out there in the world. And, it looks like Gary is already on his way."

Gary Oak was indeed already heading off towards Route 1, waving his hand as he went. Charmander trotted behind him, occasionally darting off to chase a wild Pokemon. Leaf, too, was hugging her parents and walking off to the mouth of the route, where Gary and his starter were waiting. Mrs. Henderson came over, and handed Nate a stressed-looking Bulbasaur.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and get them! Just make sure you call! I worry!" Mrs. Henderson demanded.

Nate hugged his mother and sister, then Kangaskhan and her baby, and set off with his Bulbasaur in tow. He met up with his friends, and the three turned and waved to all of their family and friends. Professor Oak, the Hendersons, Daisy, the Greens. Each and every one of them waved back proudly, and as the three aspiring trainers turned and began their journeys, well wishes could be heard, floating over to them through the air.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Nate and Bulbasaur manage to pull out a victory, thanks to Bulbasaur learning Leech Seed at a critical moment, and now our hero is setting off on his journey. Read and review, please! I'm fairly new to writing, and feedback is a huge inspiration.**

 **Questions:**

 **1.) Do you have a favorite character at this point?**

 **2.) Thoughts on the characters in general?**

 **3.) How about the starters' personalities?**

 **4.) Lastly, team predictions for the three rookie trainers? (Except those of you that know some, exclude those and give the rest your best shot.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
